


50:50

by Leannan



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leannan/pseuds/Leannan
Summary: Berbagi itu indah.





	50:50

**Author's Note:**

> i hecked up real bad ive got way too much time sorry this is too much im sorry dont tell ur friend abt this

Bibirnya ia hantam dengan miliknya sendiri—tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti, kecuali tarikan napas kasar yang benar-benar diprediksi karena aksinya yang terbilang mendadak. Gusion memojokkan tubuh kakak kelasnya itu di dinding, dan menjilat bibir ranumnya, ingin akses lebih.

Pemuda itu meronta, ia mendorong Gusion, melepaskan ciuman mereka. “Gus—aku—aku tidak mau—“

Tapi Gusion cepat bertindak, melihat mulutnya yang terbuka, ia segera menyatukan kembali bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman yang lebih panas—pelan-pelan menikmati peraduan lidah mereka yang memerebutkan dominasi, menikmati kakak kelasnya yang mengemis minta dilepaskan, tak ingin dicabuli—karena rasanya ia seperti akan dirogol saat itu juga.

Ia melepaskannya. “Aku sangat mencintaimu.” Katanya.

Alucard memandangnya dengan maniknya yang berkilat terangsang, kata-kata yang terucap dari Gusion sempat tak terdengar—ia tahu ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini dengan orang lain selain kekasihnya.

* * *

Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil—ia ingat bermain bersama Gusion yang usianya berbeda satu tahun darinya. Tatapannya polos, memandang Alucard seperti ia adalah segalanya—sekarang pun masih sama, namun ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih sinis dari kepolosan kanak-kanak di matanya.

Dan kini ia mengerti—bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan lampu merahnya?

Saat Gusion memanggilnya sepulang sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sifatnya _penting dan privat_ , Alucard tak berkedip—ia mengatakan pada Zilong kalau ia mungkin akan pulang dengan Gusion. Kekasihnya segera pulang kala itu, walau agak skeptis meninggalkan Alucard bersama temannya yang tidak begitu ia sukai karena satu dan lain hal.

Kini Gusion memojokkannya, lidah mereka bertaut—dan jari-jari Gusion mulai bergerak untuk melucuti pakaiannya. Jarinya yang dingin menyentuh dadanya dengan lemas. Katanya: “Apakah Zilong mampu memberikanmu ini? Nikmat kan, Alu?”

_(Belum—ia belum pernah melakukan ini sama sekali—tolong “Hentikan.” tapi tak keluar dari mulutnya.)_

Sekali lagi ia melumat bibir Alucard. Ia memaksa kakak kelasnya untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. “Alu, aku menginginkanmu.”

Tangannya ia selipkan ke lokasi yang tidak seharusnya.

* * *

Zilong melepaskan ciumannya. Alucard menghela napas di bawahnya. Mukanya merona merah padam, nampak gelisah menghadapi sesuatu—tatapan mata Zilong yang tajam menusuknya mungkin berkontribusi. “Tiga puluh tiga detik.” Katanya—ia memberikan ruang gerak yang sempit bagi Alucard. Ia mengertakkan giginya, setengah jengkel, namun sebagian dirinya juga menyukai perlakuan kasarnya.

“Kau menyukainya saat ia menciummu?”

“Zilong….” _tentu saja tidak._

Ia meringis saat tangan Zilong meremas tangannya. Matanya menatap kekasihnya, galak—namun yang keluar adalah jerit tertahan saat Zilong mulai menyentuhnya; merangsangnya agar ia mulai kehilangan akalnya karena nafsu. “Kau melakukan ini dengannya?”

“Ti-tidak.” Ia mengucapkannya tidak yakin—ingatannya sedikit kabur.

_(Gusion menyentuhnya, mengecup pundaknya dan menggigit pelan, berkas kemerahan dan jejak saliva. Alucard meringis, ingin melawan. Teman masa kecilnya bilang: “Kau menyayangiku kan, Alu?” dengan wajah memelas. Seketika ia luluh.)_

“Bohong.” Ucap Zilong, pasti. Pakaian Alucard ia tanggalkan dengan cepat—ada amarah di dalam hatinya karena ia membiarkan sesuatu yang tak berhak menyentuh kekasihnya. Zilong tahu anak bajingan itu adalah berita buruk.

* * *

“Gencatan senjata, kalau begitu.”

Mereka belum melayangkan tinju—tapi Zilong sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siap menghajar anak ini, sampai ia babak belur dan kritis di rumah sakit. Ia meremas tiang penyanggah, mengalirkan amarahnya ke sesuatu yang lain. “Apa yang membuatmu berani berkata demikian?” Tidak akan bekerja; _Alucard sudah menjadi miliknya_ ; ia berhak memonopoli pemuda itu.

Gusion terkekeh, perkataan itu sudah jelas ia prediksi. Ia sudah menunggu momen ini sejak dari hari mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka berdua. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu mengklik _play._

_“Alu, kalau disuruh memilih antara aku atau pacarmu, siapa yang kau pilih?”_

Zilong mendelik. Rekaman suara amatiran—direkam sembunyi-sembunyi. “Ini tidak akan membuatku membaginya—“

 _“Eh? Inikah yang kau bilang_ penting dan privat _, Gusion?”_

_“Jawab saja; kalau misalnya salah satu dari kita berada dalam situasi hidup satu, mati satu; siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?”_

Ia ingat Alucard mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan dengan Gusion mengenai sesuatu yang _‘penting dan privat’_ —itu artinya… ini adalah rekaman suara di hari itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras menunggu jawaban dari Alucard— _ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi_. Rekaman suara di tangan Gusion menjadi hening. Adik kelasnya tak menghilangnya seringai sadistik itu dari wajahnya.

_“…kamu? A-ah, tapi hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi seandainya terjadi, aku akan berusaha—”_

Ada intonasi bingung di kalimat itu. Gusion tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Zilong menjadi pucat. “Kau dengar sendiri; ia lebih mencintaiku. Kau harus bersyukur aku mau membaginya dengan orang rendahan sepertimu—aku bisa merebutnya darimu dengan. Sangat. Mudah.”

“Itu tidak berarti apa-apa.” tapi Zilong tahu ia sendiri tidak memercayai kata-katanya. “Ia mungkin mengasihanimu. Atau tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan—“

_“Gusion…? Kau tidak ap—hei, lepas, sakit tah—mhm—haa—“_

Ia menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Gusion mendecih. “Aah, sepertinya rekamannya masih berlanjut.” Gumamnya—ia merasa celananya mengetat mengingat apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Ia menoleh kepada Zilong, yang napasnya tercekat mendengar suara parau Alucard dari mesin itu. “Apakah ia _bernyanyi_ seperti ini saat bersamamu, Zilong?”

_(Tidak—)_

Ia ingin melakukannya lagi, hingga Alucard menangis dan memohon seperti kemarin dan menjeritkan namanya _dengan benar._

(Ia sumpah mati ia membenci pemuda di hadapannya—yang tak mendengar Alucard menjeritkan namanya dan. Malah. Bukan. Milik. Gusion.)

Masih banyak waktu untuk  menodainya; masih banyak waktu untuk _mengajarinya._

* * *

Ranjangnya berdecit saat ia berusaha mencapai klimaks dengan bantuan seseorang di belakangnya, tangan pemuda di belakangnya menggerayangi tubuhnya yang tak dibalut sehelai benang pun—entah dimana pakaiannya; ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah perasaan terpenuhi—seperti ia dilahirkan untuk ini. 

Gusion—tertawa melihat alisnya yang bertaut, mungkin masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tak menyukai ini—padahal dirinya menegang dengan sendirinya saat baru sekali dimasuki. “Lihat, kan, Alu? Aku sudah bilang aku bisa mengajarkanmu sesuatu yang menarik—ini lebih menarik dibandingkan materi ujianmu besok, kan?”

Ia hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, berusaha mengeluarkan saliva di dalam mulutnya agar ia tidak tersedak, tapi saat Zilong mengantamnya pada titik itu, ia tahu ia hanyalah mencegah sesuatu yang akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

* * *

“Dua kali.” 

Alucard tidak melihat apapun; matanya masih ditutupi dengan penutup mata, menghilangkan visualnya—hanya gelap yang ia lihat. Ia melenguh lemas, lelah sudah dikuras, nikmat berganti sesak. Bawaannya ingin tidur saja. Suara Gusion memperingatinya; _dua kali_. Baru dua kali tubuhnya disusupi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak melakukan demikian, bergantian antara kekasihnya sendiri dan teman masa kecilnya.

Kakinya diangkat tinggi-tinggi—membuatnya merasa jauh lebih terekspos dari yang seharusnya. “Wah, becek sekali. Kau menyukai ini ya, Alucard?” Gusion tertawa saat Alucard mengeluarkan suara kecil yang terdengar seperti permohonan. “Hei, Zilong, kau menikmati ini? Kekasihmu diperkosa di atas ranjangnya sendiri, oleh _mu_? Kau benar-benar tidak waras.”

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Zilong—tapi saat merasakan milik kekasihnya mengeras di selangkangannya—Alucard otomatis tahu.

* * *

“Ah, Gusion?” 

Gusion mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibu Alucard tepat di mata, berusaha menyembunyikan kakinya yang tak mengenakan celana, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membalikkan halaman buku yang berada di atas meja. Ia tersenyum manis pada wanita yang tak tahu apa-apa itu. Ranjangnya terlihat berantakan—ibunya menghela napas. Anaknya memang selalu saja tidak terorganisir, padahal ada temannya datang bertamu. 

“Dimana Alucard?”

“Ia pergi ke minimarket sebentar bersama Zilong, mau beli _cemilan._ ”

“Kalau begitu, bisa katakan padanya, ibu ingin pergi menjenguk teman di rumah sakit? Mungkin akan pulang agak larut. Sudah ada makan malam untuk kalian bertiga di meja makan—habiskan saja. Jaga ia baik-baik, ya?”

Gusion mengangguk dalam hati menganggap ini artinya mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpa adanya limitasi. “Hati-hati di jalan.”

Di bawah meja—Alucard mengerang merasakan cairan asing mengisi rongga mulutnya. Kepalanya ditahan oleh Gusion sebelum ia dapat menarik diri; _telan,_ komandonya dengan tatapan tajam, menatap Alucard yang berlutut di bawahnya. Cairan putih mengalir keluar dari sisi bibirnya saat Alucard menjauhi mulutnya dari ereksinya.

Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, kesulitan bernapas—dan Gusion menganggap itu sebagai undangan untuk menggunakan mulutnya lagi. Ponselnya berdering, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, ia mengangkatnya: “Cepatlah kembali—ia membutuhkanmu juga untuk memenuhi dirinya, hmm, Alucard?”

* * *

Zilong menatap Alucard tepat di mata—kilatan matanya sayu, kelelahan—ingin berhenti. Ia tahu—ia sangat mencintai Alucard, tentu saja tiap hal subtil dalam Alucard ia kenali seperti dirinya sendiri. 

Tapi Gusion menarik mulutnya ke dalam ciuman panjang—tangan Alucard meraih jemari kekasihnya. Ia ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini, tapi saat mengingat apa yang Gusion ucapkan padanya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengantamkan dirinya pada Alucard, lagi dan lagi, sambil membisikkan padanya betapa _cantik_ dirinya bila ia menjadi jalang ekslusif yang hanya hidup untuk melayani mereka berdua.

* * *

 “Hentikh—sakit… aku lelah….” 

“Kalau begitu angkat pinggulmu, kita yang akan bekerja.” Zilong angkat bicara.

* * *

 Ia melumat milik Zilong di mulutnya, menjilat pangkalnya dan mengisap— _seperti mengisap lolipop biasa_ , kata Gusion saat ia dipaksa melakukan oral untuk pertama kalinya, beberapa jam yang lalu, diberikan tepat di hadapannya, kejantanan Gusion yang tegang. Ia tidak membuka mulutnya—tapi Zilong menarik rambutnya, membuatnya mengaduh, dan itulah kesempatan yang dibutuhkan Gusion untuk menyelip ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Saat ini tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan dirinya agar ia tak terperosok jatuh selagi bagian bawah tubuhnya digunakan untuk memuaskan nafsu teman masa kecilnya itu.

Alucard merasa ereksi kekasihnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya tiap kali Gusion mendorong masuk. Tapi tak apa, _mungkin_. Toh ini kekasihnya—dan teman masa kecilnya. Mereka akan berhenti bila mereka puas.

 _Ia sudah menyerah._ Kakinya gemetaran, lelah—capek. Ingin tidur.

* * *

 "Ayo, Alu, katakan.”

Tidak mungkin—tidak akan muat—mereka gila. Sungguh, mereka gila—satu saja sudah menyakitkan, bagaimana kalau dua—ia berpikir demikian, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan kakinya untuk terbuka perlahan-lahan, mengundang mereka. Gusion tersenyum padanya, mendukungnya untuk mengucapkan itu. “Ku-kumoh—ohn…”

Zilong menggigiti bahunya. Ia bilang: “Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.”

“Hmm, haruskah kita pulang?"

Alucard menggigit bibirnya—mereka tidak akan _pulang_ , ia tahu. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka pikir cukup, mereka tahu kedua orang ini tak akan meninggalkannya—ia tahu betul kedua orang ini. Ia ingin berontak. Tapi mulutnya terbuka, tersenyum, bilang pada mereka: “Guna—gunakan aku… _tuan_ —“

Ia bahkan sudah tak merasakan pikirannya berpikir untuk membentuk kalimat itu.

* * *

 Gusion menamparnya—pikirannya mengabur, antara ingin menggigit atau mengatakan: _‘Pukul aku lagi,’_ dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain membiarkan tubuhnya diposisikan dengan empat kaki dan tangan menopang tubuhnya di atas lantai. “Kau menyebut itu _servis oral_? Bahkan perawan bisa melakukan itu lebih baik darimu.”

Alucard mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, tangannya gemetar, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mulai melumat milik Gusion.

* * *

 Zilong menyusupi tubuhnya dengan benda kecil yang, setelah dimasukkan bersama dengan ereksinya yang enggan terpuaskan meskipun sudah—berapa kali? Berapa lama? Ah. Ia tak tahu—mereka tidak memberikan banyak informasi, yang mereka lakukan hanya menggunakannya. Benda kecil itu bergetar di dalamnya, didorong lebih dalam oleh milik Zilong yang memenuhinya.

Awalnya pelan, Alucard melenguh lemas, terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi. Namun seiring dengan pergerakan kekasihnya yang meningkatkan temponya, getarannya semakin intens—Alucard mulai mendesah, kehilangan kendali, hingga akhirnya ia menjerit saat Zilong memenuhi dirinya dengan cairannya.

Mainan itu—apa yang Gusion sebut _vibrator_ —bergetar di dalamnya, kuat-kuat, merangsangnya yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk responsif terhadap rangsangan itu. Terkutuklah Zilong yang membawa benda terkutuk itu saat ia pergi untuk membeli lubrikasi tadi—tapi hati kecilnya berharap, benda itu akan diberikan padanya.

“Kau lihat ini, Alucard?” Gusion mengayunkan remot kecil tepat di wajah Alucard yang berbaring kelelahan, sudah muak digunakan. Mulutnya memproduksi saliva lebih banyak, teringat gestur yang sama beberapa jam lalu, dengan Gusion mengomandonya untuk memberikannya servis dengan bibirnya yang menganggur selagi Zilong menggunakannya.

“Mhm—“

“ _Tujuh._ Ini belum tingkatan paling tinggi loh—kau mau mencicipi surga?”

Kepalanya mengangguk lesu—iya atau tidak, Gusion akan melakukan apapun itu yang ada di pikirannya. Di belakangnya, Zilong bergerak dan mengangkang kakinya terbuka, lagi. Ia menggigiti daun telinga Alucard, miliknya masih terkubur di dalam, bersama dengan mainan itu, bergetar—Alucard mulai keenakan, terbiasa.

Tanpa peringatan Gusion menerjang masuk—Alucard terbelalak, terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu. Teman masa kecilnya meraih bibirnya dan mengecupnya singkat, ingin mendengar jerit nikmat penuh nafsu dari Alucard—ia tak akan pernah lelah mendengar melodi itu—pinggulnya ia gerakkan maju-mundur, berlainan dengan Zilong yang bergerak berlawanan dengannya.

Gusion menaikkan intensitasnya— _delapan_ —dan Alucard mulai menjerit, menangis—hingga ia melihat putih. Napasnya memburu, Gusion dan Zilong tak berhenti. Gusion mengoper remotnya, membiarkan Zilong mengatur—menaikkannya langsung ke sepuluh, lalu melempar remotnya ke sembarang arah. Ia terus menarik dan mendorong dirinya kepada Alucard.

Ia masih memikirkan fakta bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang perawan beberapa jam yang lalu—kini ia nampak selalu konstan ingin dilucuti oleh siapapun yang menemukannya, wajahnya memerah padam—sangat merah, peluh membanjiri, saliva yang mengalir seperti air terjun keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah, digigiti terus menerus untuk menahan jeritannya. Rambutnya yang berantakan, dan tentu saja lubangnya yang tak lagi seketat saat pertama kali; _terlalu sering digunakan._

(Zilong tersenyum puas, ada sedikit keinginan untuk membentuknya menjadi budak seks ideal—siap untuk digunakan kapanpun, dimanapun. Tapi segera ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, menepis pikiran itu. Bergaul dengan Gusion membawa dampak buruk pada kesehatan mentalnya—maksudnya, ini pacarnya yang ia pikirkan.)

* * *

Ia dimandikan hari itu—saat _alarm-_ nya berdering menandakan kalau pagi sudah tiba. 

Mereka mengintrusinya sekali lagi di dalam kamar mandinya, lalu menyumpal lubangnya dengan _vibrator_ yang sama seperti tadi malam, beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya terasa terpenuhi. Gusion menjelaskan, katanya, untuk menjaga agar Alucard tak membuang _apa yang telah mereka berikan_ padanya pagi itu. 

Gusion segera berpakaian—beruntung, seragam masih sama seperti kemarin.

Pagi itu Zilong perlu membantunya untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Ia tak dapat merasakan kakinya—hanya sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, memenuhinya dan bergetar. Saat ibunya melihatnya, Alucard bilang kalau semalam ia _sleepwalk_ lagi dan terjatuh dari tangga—sambil Gusion menaikkan tingkatan getarnya, membuat saliva semakin deras diproduksi di dalam mulutnya, terpicu karena libidonya tak terpuaskan meskipun rangsangan terus menyerangnya.

* * *

 Ia tak berjalan ke kantin hari itu—sesuatu yang tak biasa—ia hanya duduk di kelas, menyendiri. Sambil berusaha menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan mainan yang diletakkan di dalamnya—berpura-pura kalau itu adalah Gusion atau _Zilong_ yang menggunakannya seperti kemarin. Wajahnya memerah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja, pinggulnya bergerak, berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara untuk mencapai klimaks—

—sampai tiba-tiba getaran dari _vibrator_ itu meningkat, dan ia tersentak, menahan napasnya untuk menatap ke atas, dan bertemu pandang dengan Gusion yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

 “Ah, sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu—bukan aku yang memegang remotnya.” Ia menunjuk pada Zilong yang mengabaikannya, namun tangannya berkutat cukup lama di kolong meja—dan getarannya semakin kuat di dalam. Ia mengapus liurnya yang mengalir keluar dari sisi bibirnya. “Semoga Zilong cukup berotak untuk memuaskanmu di dalam kelas—aku tahu kau sekarang merasa selalu ingin _digunakan_ , kan, A-lu-card?”

 Alucard mengangguk kuat saat ia merasa klimaksnya semakin dekat—ia ingin mengatakan pada Gusion untuk terus berbicara. Suaranya cukup untuk merangsangnya. 

* * *

Ia gemetaran memegang pensilnya.

Zilong membiarkan intensitasnya berhenti di angka sepuluh selama ujian di hari itu—yang ada di pikiran Alucard bukanlah rumus-rumus yang seharusnya ia gunakan, tetapi dirinya yang merasa butuh untuk digunakan lagi oleh Gusion dan Zilong disaat yang bersamaan.

Akhirnya, ia izin keluar kelas, alasan merasa tidak enak badan. Lalu berlari ke toilet. Ia membanting pintu bilik toilet, dan mulai melepaskan celananya yang sudah sangat sempit—ia segera duduk dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menyentuh mainan yang memenuhi lubangnya—menggerakkan mainan itu maju-mundur, berpura-pura kalau itu adalah milik salah satu dari mereka yang menyebabkannya menjadi seksomaniak seperti sekarang—ah, tapi kalau dari ukurannya, ini lebih mendekati Gusion.

(Ia seharusnya tidak tahu detail menjijikkan itu—ia memang sudah berhasil diubah oleh kedua orang itu hanya dalam satu malam.)

Ia mendesah, menahan volume suaranya.

Hingga pintu toilet berdecit terbuka—dan suara familiar memanggil namanya. _“Alucard?”_

Zilong—mungkin Zilong akan membantunya. Getaran di dalamnya melemah—ia menghela napas, dua, atau tiga—namun tiba-tiba dinaikkan lagi—sembilan; ia sudah familiar dengan benda ini. Alucard menjerit, seketika itu mencapai klimaks. Di luar bilik, kekasihnya tersenyum matanya dikabuti nafsu. “Aku tahu kau di sini, Alucard.”

Kakinya ia paksa untuk berdiri, lalu membuka kunci ke biliknya. Di depan sana, Zilong sudah berdiri—seringainya lebar, demikian pula kaki Alucard, mengundangnya.

(Saat hanya mereka berdua, Zilong mengatakan _aku sangat mencintaimu_ , dan: “Kau hanya milikku, Alucard—camkan itu.”—padahal semenjak pertama kali mereka melakukan ini tak pernah sekalipun terucap.)

* * *

Memiliki orang tua yang suka berpergian untuk pekerjaannya membuat Alucard merasa kesepian, kadang-kadang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur—hari ini berniat untuk benar-benar belajar, mempelajari materi ujian susulan yang akan ia ikuti. Ia masih ingin dipenu—ah, itu bisa nanti saja— _saat ia belajar, di pangkuan Zilong dengan milik kekasihnya tertanam di_ —berhenti berpikir begitu.

Ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya kehilangan minat dalam seks—seharian ini pikirannya selalu melulu berkutat dengan ereksi Zilong dan Gusion memainkan bokongnya. Ia perlu mengembalikan fokus pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Gusion mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Seringai lebarnya tak ia sembunyikan.

Mamanya menjawab pertanyaan yang tak diucapkan Alucard. Jelasnya: “Alu, sayang, mama akan pergi selama beberapa hari, jadi biar kau tidak kesepian, mama meminta Gusion untuk menemanimu.”

Ibunya pamit dengan berteriak padanya dari lantai bawah—jadi ia tak melihat saat Gusion melumat bibir anak laki-lakinya dan membuka celananya secara paksa. Gusion berbisik padanya: “Aku tahu kalian melakukannya _satu kali_ di sekolah, jadi aku akan mengambil jatahku sekarang. Ah, ya, Alu, sebenarnya aku dan Zilong sudah memiliki kesepakatan untuk membagimu— _ia menciummu sekali, aku juga akan menciummu sekali_ , seperti itu—tapi orang brengsek itu malah melanggar perjanjian, keterlaluan, kan? Jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku melakukannya lebih dari dua kali tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebagai kompensasi.”

* * *

“Hei, Alu—masakkan sesuatu untuk kita.”

Mereka bertiga berbaring di atas ranjang sempit yang seharusnya untuk satu orang. Suaranya parau, terlalu lelah berteriak—tenggorokannya terasa asing terlalu banyak menelan cairan hasil klimaks kedua orang yang sama-sama ia sayangi. “Masak…?”

“Iya, masak. Aku lapar.” Ucap Gusion. Ia mendekati Alucard, lalu bilang padanya: “Tidak perlu yang spektakular; aku terima telur atau sup.” Alucard melirik Zilong, yang berbaring di sampingnya, tangannya melingkari pinggangnya dengan protektif, nampak tenang. Ia menghela napas. Lalu berdiri, pelan-pelan melewati Zilong dan mulai berjalan dengan pincang ke arah dapur.

Ia masih telanjang—tapi siapa peduli, toh mamanya juga tak ada di rumah, jadi tidak mungkin mamanya akan melihatnya. Ia merasa sesuatu mengalir keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya saat ia berdiri cukup lama untuk menunggu penggorengannya panas. Sesuatu yang mengalir itu segera didorong masuk kembali, dengan Gusion yang menyelinap di belakangnya.

Alucard menarik napas kasar, ia tidak menduga ini.

“Kau tidak mengenakan celemek?” tanyanya, ia mengecup bahu Alucard. Alucard pelan-pelan menggerakkan pinggulnya, tapi Gusion menahannya.

“Tidak butuh—hngh—Gusion… ayolah—“

Gusion mengambil tempo yang terlalu peran—untuk menyiksanya, tentu saja. “Hmm padahal aku berharap melihatmu dengan celemek—tak apalah, kalau kau tidak mau. Ayo, mulai masak, aku lapar.”

Aah—akan lebih baik kalau ia berpura-pura Gusion tidak sedang menyetubuhinya—jadi ia meraih telurnya, namun terkesiap kaget saat Gusion dengan kasar menyentakkan pinggulnya, menerobos cukup dalam, menyentuh titik itu. Ia menjatuhkan telurnya—pecah di atas lantai.

Segera ia mematikan kompornya, dan membungkuk, menopang tubuhnya di atas kounter. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak lemas dijebol lagi oleh Gusion yang menggeram sebal. “Kau membuat kotor dapur, Alu.”

“…nanti—kubereskh… ku… mohon, pelan… Gus—“

Tapi Gusion tidak dengar. Ia bergerak dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa, lalu mengeluarkan hasil ejakulasinya di dalam Alucard, sambil bilang padanya: “Ayo masak, kali ini yang benar.”

Lalu ia pergi, memanggil Zilong untuk turun.

Saat Alucard memasak, Gusion duduk manis di meja makan, menyaksikan Zilong menggunakan tubuh kekasihnya, yang meronta di bawah sentuhannya. Ia mulai menegang saat Alucard bergonta-ganti merapalkan namanya dan Zilong. Ia ingin lagi.

* * *

“Hahah, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, ya, Alu?” 

Ia mengangguk—ia ingat dulu, saat Gusion masih kecil, ia mendulangi anak itu di atas pangkuannya—mamanya bilang ia adalah kakak yang baik. Sekarang terbalik; Gusion menyuapinya. Ia membuka mulutnya—jeritan kecilnya ia tahan-tahan agar makanan di dalam mulutnya tak membuatnya tersedak. Ia ingin menjerit—dengan ereksi Gusion di dalam tubuhnya, ia menggeliat keenakan, ingin diantam dengan kasar dan _digunakan,_ bukan diperlakukan setengah-setengah seperti ini.

Di depannya, Zilong tak mengatakan apapun. Ia menatap wajah Alucard lekat-lekat.

Sesuatu di pikirannya.

* * *

 Memasuki hari ketiga, Alucard merasakan perubahan dalam dinamika Zilong dan Gusion. 

Sebelumnya, mereka tak pernah memikirkannya; ia hanya klimaks dengan rangsangan dari ereksi mereka di dalam tubuhnya—tapi sekarang Gusion menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun memberikan stimulan pada Alucard, selagi disusupi oleh miliknya yang bergerak malas keluar-masuk. Ia mendesah halus. 

Zilong mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, lalu mendekatkan miliknya pada bibir Alucard, jari-jarinya membelai lembut pipinya yang kotor—ia membuka mulutnya, dan mulai mengemutnya seraya tangan kekasihnya mengacak puncak kepalanya—seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu.

* * *

Ia berbaring, lemas. Ini hari minggu, ia menguping ucapan Zilong tentang perjanjian yang kadaluwarsa tiga hari setelah dibuat—dan ia meminta Gusion untuk berhenti, karena Alucard sudah terlalu lelah. Betul; ia benar-benar sudah tak memiliki tenaga tersisa untuk bahkan mengangkat tangannya. 

Beruntung, Gusion dan Zilong—setelah mereka berdebat panjang bisik-bisik di depan kamar—hanya menyeretnya ke kamar mandi tanpa melakukan apapun padanya, kecuali memandikannya. Ia bersyukur saat mereka membantunya menggunakan pakaian—rasanya ia tidak terbiasa, terlalu lama tak merasa kain menyentuh kulitnya.

Rambutnya masih basah saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sepreinya sudah diganti, entah oleh siapa. Ia mencium aroma lavender, dan merasa nyaman ketika menutup matanya.

Malam minggu itu ia tertidur sangat nyenyak, Zilong dan Gusion mengapit tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Napas mereka teratur, mengiringnya semakin larut ke dalam nyenyak. Tangan mereka memeluk Alucard erat.

* * *

 Mamanya datang di pagi hari, kurang-lebih jam setengah enam.

“Alu, mama bawa oleh-oleh!” pekiknya riang. Ia melihat rumahnya yang tertata rapi dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya—ada untungnya ia meminta Gusion menemani anak laki-lakinya di akhir pekan. 

Ia naik ke kamarnya—tidak biasa Alucard kesiangan, biasanya jam segini dia sudah siap untuk berangkat. Pelan-pelan itu membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melihat anak laki-lakinya masih terlelap bersama dua orang temannya—dan… kekasihnya. Ahh, anak muda. Ia tersenyum gemas melihat pemandangan itu.

Tangannya gatal meraih ponselnya untuk menyimpan beberapa foto.

* * *

 “Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?”

Alucard melingkarkan tangannya pada perutnya—ia masih tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada mereka; Gusion yang memaksanya untuk bersanggama padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, atau kekasihnya yang ikut berkontribusi dalam pelecehan dan pendegradasian dirinya  yang dijadikan budak seks, selama dua, tiga hari berturut-turut.

Ia melangkah mundur saat Gusion mendekatinya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggesturkan; _jangan dekat-dekat_. Waspada—tentu saja, ia memercayai mereka, dengan semudah itu dikhianati. Adik kelasnya tertawa, Zilong membuang tatapannya—tahu kalau Alucard mungkin tak akan memaafkannya.

“Alu, jadi, aku bertanya sekali lagi—kalau aku dan bajingan ini berada dalam situasi hidup atau mati, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?”

Tiba-tiba lantai jadi nampak lebih menarik dibanding kedua orang di depannya.

* * *

Saat Gusion pergi melewatinya, Alucard melihat determinasi lain dan amarah yang menggunung di bola matanya. Ia lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zilong, yang melangkah mendekatinya—ia mundur dua langkah. Kekasihnya menyadari itu, berhenti mencoba untuk mendekatinya. 

“Alucard, aku tahu kau marah—aku juga marah; aku tahu aku salah, makanya… sebelum kita mengakhiri ini, dengarkan penjelasan—“

Alucard menggeleng.

* * *

Gusion berpangku tangan melihat Zilong dan Alucard berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor, sehabis dari kantin. Zilong tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan padanya, wajahnya sangat riang saat Alucard mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan matanya dengan manik biru yang berkilat senang. Ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya; meraih tangannya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Alucard. 

“Dasar melodramatis.” Ucap Alucard. “Tidak kreatif.”

“Kau menyukainya.”

Sesuatu berkilat pada matanya, pupilnya menyempit, wajahnya memucat— _ia ingat_. Gusion tersenyum untuk beberapa detik, namun ia mengerut saat Zilong mengguncangnya sedikit, dan Alucard malah tertawa lalu memukul kekasihnya tanpa tenaga. “Kau tidak salah.”

Ahh.

Alucard melihat kemari. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa kakak kelasnya—tapi Alucard mendengus, lalu menarik Zilong menjauh dari pandangannya.

Suatu hari nanti, ia bersumpah, Alucard akan menjadi miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, ia perlu melakukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mengusir kebosanan ini.

**Author's Note:**

> kalo mau tau cerita dibalik trainwreck ini sila mampir ke fanfiction.net saya: dovveres n_n this is my first time writing k i n k y stuff; forgive me for all my sin


End file.
